Harry Potter & The Parent Trap: First Years Dating
by evilsinger
Summary: Harry Potter finds out he's a wizard, and falls in love with an American named Hallie Parker, who goes to Hogwarts with her sister, Annie James. Will the two find love and stay together forever? Find out in this mind-boggling fanfic.
1. Harry's Love Interest

Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone & The Parent Trap

Chapter 1: Harry's Love Interest

Harry Potter's summer holiday didn't go very well. First, he had to make his own relatives breakfast, listen to his cousin rant and rave about how many gifts he had, and went to the zoo to find that he could talk to snakes. Vernon Dursley vowed that they would run away from the letters that came flooding into their house and soon went to a shack in the North Sea. After a few hours of drawing a cake in the sand, he met Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"We'll have to go to the United States to pick up a couple girls, and we're off to Diagon Alley," said Hagrid. "They're at a camp, so we'll be fine."

"Hagrid, won't people be looking at how large you are?" asked Harry as they sped off in a boat in which Hagrid used magic to speed it up. Hagrid winked and Harry smiled. They finally reached the bank of a large lake at Camp Walden. "Blimey, this is brilliant!"

"Now, these girls don't know about Hogwarts," said Hagrid, "well, one of them might, but we can't be too careful, eh?" They walked toward an older counselor. "Excuse us, ma'am, but where can we find Hallie Parker and Annie James?" The counselor asked why, and he handed her an envelope.

"I see, Mr. Hagrid," said the counselor. "I'll have my daughter and right hand counselor, Marva Junior escort you to the girls' cabin. Marva, please take these two to the Isolation Cabin?"

"Yes, Mom," said the younger counselor. "Hi, my name is Marva Junior, and I'll be your escort for this afternoon-whoa, you're huge!" Hagrid grunted as he and Harry followed her across a bridge and up a path to a secluded cabin. "There you are, the Isolation Cabin."

"Thank you, Marva," said Hagrid as she left. "Let's go meet our new friends, eh, Harry?" Harry nodded and gulped nervously as they went up to the cabin. Hagrid knocked on the door and two girls answered. "Hello, could we come in? It's getting a little nippy, and we could use some warmth." The girls nodded and let them in. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but yeh can call me Hagrid."

"I'm Annie James, and that's Hallie Parker," said one of the girls. Harry couldn't tell who was who, but the one she was pointing at was very beautiful. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry," said Harry shaking her hand, "Harry Potter." The girl gasped and almost fell down at his feet. "What the devil is your problem?"

"Nothing," said Annie rushing over to her sister. "Hallie, that's Harry Potter!" Hallie winked at him, which made Harry smile a bit. "Don't tell me you like him?"

"Are you nuts? He's really cute," Hallie whispered. "I don't think I've ever liked a boy in my entire life." Harry heard this and blushed. "So, you're him, huh?" He nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you." Harry's heart jumped at her touch as she shook his hand.

"Well, the reason why we're here is because there's something you should know about yourselves," said Hagrid clearing his throat. Hallie and Harry's eye contact broke and both stared at different parts of the room. "You girls are witches."

"What?" asked Annie surprised. "You mean we can do magic and fly on broomsticks and such?"

"Well, once you're trained up a bit you can," said Hagrid. "Anyway, I have a letter for the both of yeh, and if you'll follow me, we can get ter Diagon Alley so we can buy yer stuff." The girls nodded and grabbed their trunks. Once aboard the boat, he leaned in toward Harry. "I think Hallie has a bit of a crush on yeh, Harry."

"I know," said Harry, "I have a crush on her, too, but I I don't know what made me like her this much. It could be her rebellious attitude or her fingernails, but I can't tell if it's anymore than that."

Hallie and Annie were talking about Harry in the same sense he was talking about Hallie. "Annie, he's so cute, I wouldn't mind dating him at eleven right now," she whispered. "If I could, I would kiss him here and now!"

"Hallie, are you sure about this?" asked Annie. "I may not know you that well yet, but I can tell when youre...you're in love! Oh, God, you're in love!"

"You got it, sis," said Hallie with a giggle. "I am and I'm not afraid to say it." Annie smiled more than she had for weeks. "Man, I can't hold my thoughts! I love him, and that's all there is to it."

The trip to Diagon Alley was very fun. Hagrid took the three of them to Gringotts Bank and went to Harry's vault. Hallie, Annie and Harry gasped as the vault opened revealing piles of coins. "There yeh are, Harry." Seeing his face, he said, "Yeh didn't think yer parents wouldn't leave yeh nothin' did yeh?" Hallie couldn't help but think, _'Oh, God, he's rich! I'm in love with a rich wizard!'_

Hagrid took them to Ollivander's Wand Shop and said that he had a birthday present to pick up for Harry. When they entered the shop, they saw a man with whispy white hair and a shadow of a beard walk up to the counter. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would see you," he said. Mr. Ollivander handed Harry a few wands to try and ended up with a holly and phoenix-feather wand. After an explanation about a Dark wizard giving Harry the scar on his forehead, and that his wand shared said Dark wizard's core, he moved on to the girls. "Well, Miss James, let's try this one. It's cherry with a unicorn hair core. Thirteen and a half inches." Annie waved it once and red and gold sparks flew from the tip. "Good! Now, you, Hallie." She wound up with an ebony and Thestral hair wand. "Brilliant. For three wands, that would be six Galleons and four Sickles."

"Harry! Happy birthday!" yelled Hagrid as they walked out of the shop. He was carrying a snowy owl in a cage. "I already named her for yeh. Her name is Hedwig." He also carried two owls in cages behind his back for the girls. "Hallie, yers is a brown owl named Storm, and Annie, yeh get Moonbeam, the tawny."

"Thanks, Hagrid!" the girls said in unison as they hugged him. "What are they for?  
>"They carry yer mail," said Hagrid accepting the hug. "When yeh get to Hogwarts, they'll go ter the Owlery. If yeh need 'em, go there and yeh can send yer parents letters and what not." Hallie had a sudden urge to kiss Harry on the cheek, but fought the impulse with difficulty. "Hallie, are yeh alright?"<p>

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked nervously. "I'm fine, seriously. Totally cool." Hagrid rolled his eyes along with Annie and they walked on to the Underground so they could go to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone & The Parent Trap

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

Harry and the girls went down to Platforms Nine and Ten, and stopped. They didn't know where to go from there. "Hey, why don't we ask them?" suggested Hallie. "They looke friendly." She was pointing to a family of redheaded people. Harry nodded and they caught up with a plump woman. "Excuse us, could you help us get onto the-?"

"Onto the platform?" asked the woman kindly. "Of course. Ron's starting Hogwarts, too. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Harry went first, followed by Hallie, then Annie.

"Cool!" said Hallie as she laid eyes on the train. "That was totally awesome." Harry thought the same thing and asked the girls if they needed help with their luggage. "Thanks." Hallie said as he lifted the trunk into the carriage and onto the luggage rack. "That was sweet of you." Harry waved off the thank you and sat down.

"Um, Hagrid said something about our parents, and you said nothing," said Hallie. "What's wrong?"

"My parents died ten years ago," said Harry, "by a man named Voldemort. According to Hagrid, he's the one who gave me this." He lifted his bangs so she could see the scar. "What's the deal with your parents?"

"Oh, ours split up when we were very little, probably before we were born," said Annie. "Mum took me to England and designs wedding gowns, while our dad took Hallie to California and owns a vineyard." Harry nodded and looked up as Ron Weasley, a boy they saw on the platform sat down. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Ron Weasley," he said. "Blimey, you're Harry Potter!" Harry nodded.

"And my future boyfriend," sighed Hallie. Both Harry and Ron stared at her. "Sorry, did I say that out loud?"

"Anyway, do you have the-" said Ron pointing to his head, "scar?" Harry again lifted his bangs and showed him the scar on his head. "Wicked!" Hallie sighed again, but he ignored it this time. "My brother taught me a spell to turn my rat, Scabbers, yellow. D'you guys want to see?" The three nodded and he took out his wand. _"Sunshine, daisies, buttermellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!"_ a blaze of light hit the rat, but nothing happened. A bushy brown-haired girl watched and sat down.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked. "I've practiced a few, and they've all worked well for me. For example." She took out her wand, pointed it at Harry's face and said, _"Occulus Reparo!"_ His glasses repaired instantly. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Ron Weasley," said Ron. "That was some fancy spell work you did." Hermione nodded and turned to the girls. "Oh, that's Hallie and Annie. I can't tell which one's which, but...yeah." The girls took out their lockets and showed them to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You missed some interesting events before you showed up. I was about to ask Harry about his scar when Hallie said something about him being her future boyfriend."

"What?" asked Hermione with a giggle. "I hope you girls get into Gryffindor, because we'll have a lot to talk about." Harry did a face palm and looked out the window. "Oh, we're near Hogwarts! We better change into our robes!" Annie and Hermione practically had to drag Hallie out of the compartment so the boys could change.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone & The Parent Trap

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

After the first years got off the train, Hagrid led them to a fleet of boats that they would take across the lake to Hogwarts. After the boat ride, they were outside on the steps to the boat house. "So it's true, what people are saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." said a blonde boy. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron sniggered. "Think my name's funny, do you?" he sneered. "No need to ask who you are. Red hair, vacant expression. It's no doubt you're the Weasleys." He looked at Hallie and Annie. "Now, I have to ask who you two are."

"I'm Hallie Parker, and my sister Annie James," said Hallie. Harry saw her eyes, and they were angry. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make fun of my friends."

"Oh, com on, girl," said Malfoy. "I'm not here to make trouble. I'm here to offer my friendship to Potter." He held out his hand to Harry. "You don't need to hang around with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," said Harry firmly. Malfoy scowled and was about to say something when a stern-looking witch tapped his shoulder.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" she said. "When you go through these doors, you will be sorted into one of the four Houses here. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She said the last House name with bitterness. "You will be awarded points for class work and answering questions. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. Wait here and I will fetch you." Everyone waited for ten whole minutes until she came back. "We are ready for you now." Professor McGonagall led them through the castle to the Great Hall. "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head." She held up a roll of parchment. "Hermione Granger."

_"Gryffindor!"_ yelled the hat. Hermione went to sit down with the other Gryffindor students.

"Annie James," said McGonagall. Annie ran up and sat down. Once the Hat touched her head, she became a Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy became a Slytherin. Next was Hallie's turn. When the Hat sat on her head, the whole school could hear what it said.

_"Well, you're quite the prankster, aren't you?"_ it asked wisely. "_I know what to do with you-GRYFFINDOR!"_ Hallie squealed and ran to the Gryffindor table. Harry's turn was up. _"Hmm, Mr. Potter. I see that you have a talent for greatness, no doubt about that. Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness." _Harry hoped and prayed that he didn't go into Slytherin. _"Not Slytherin, eh? Well, if you're sure-better be-GRYFFINDOR!"_

This time, Hallie couldn't help herself. She didn't care if any students were watching. When Harry went to sit down, she took his cheeks in her hands and kissed him full on the lips. The whole school gasped. Professor Snape choked on his pumpkin juice, and Hagrid even fell off his chair with a loud crash. Hallie cleared her throat and apologized, but Harry said nothing and blushed as red as her hair. Annie's face shone an expression of being slapped in the face. Dumbledore stood to do his announcements.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! After that little display of enthusiasm, I would like to say a few things. First, the dark forest outside the grounds is off limits to all students and the third floor corridor on the right hand side is restricted to those who wish to die a painful death." After the announcements, the prefects took the first years to their common rooms.

"Alright, everyone, follow me." Percy Weasley said as they went up the stairs. When they reached the seventh floor, they turned right and saw a picture of a fat lady. "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room." he said. "Caput Draconis!" The Fat Lady swung inward to show the portrait hole. "This is the common room. We use this room to sit and do homework or chat with other students. The boys' dormitories are up the stairs to your left, and the girls on the right." Hallie, still blushing from her unexpected display of happiness, went with Annie up to the girls' dormitory and put on their pajamas.

"Hallie, that was very unexpected," said Hermione as she walked in. "I didn't think you would kiss Harry until fourth year!"

"I know, I feel so ashamed!" said Hallie as she brushed her hair and laid down. "Man, I feel like an idiot. I hope Harry doesn't feel the same."

"He looked a little surprised," said Annie as she put on her pajamas. "I think you scared him more than yourself, Hal." Hallie whimpered and went to sleep. "At least it was him and not that Ron Weasley."

In the boys' dormitory, Harry was talking about Hallie's kiss. Ron, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas listened intently. "I can't believe she did that," he said as he hung his robes on a hanger. "I'm not saying it was bad, or anything, but that was very surprising."

"Was she good?" asked Seamus. "I could tell you liked it, Harry." Ron sniggered and started laughing.

"She only kissed me for a minute," said Harry, "but, yeah, she was good." In his mind's eye, he thought about what it felt like. "I like her a lot, but I don't think any first years ever dated here, have they?" Ron shook his head. "Wonderful, I'll be dating a first year for the first time in Hogwarts history."

"Well, you're famous!" Neville pointed out. "What girl wouldn't take you?" Harry thought about it. "Ask her out, Harry! Do it, and you'll feel better."

"Yeah, I will!" said Harry. "I'll ask her tomorrow before breakfast. That'll make her day." Everyone cheered him on and went to sleep after a while. Harry couldn't sleep. His heart was beating fast. He liked her, and he knew it, but why? Was it her touch, her kiss, her unexplainable beauty? "I don't know why, but I love her with all my heart. I promise to cherish every moment as if it was my last." he said as he fell asleep. "Tomorrow, Hallie, you will be my girlfriend."


	4. Morning Surprises

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone & The Parent Trap

Chapter 4: Morning Surprises

Hallie and Annie woke up to Hermione's calls from the common room. She sounded really excited about something and urgent. "Come on, Hallie, let's go!" said Annie putting on her robe and her shoes. She put her hair up in a half-ponytail and started down the stairs.

"I'm coming," said Hallie as she put a red and gold headband she bought from Diagon Alley in her hair. She bought it just in case she went into Gryffindor, so now she had a reason to wear it. Hermione looked really happy about something and pushed Harry forward. "What's up, Harry?" she asked. Harry stood there looking nervous. "Whatever it is, Harry, you can say to my face, okay?"

"Fine," said Harry. He took a deep breath and said, "Hallie Parker, would you be my girlfriend?" What happened next, he didn't expect. Hallie squealed, then fainted. Annie, who was on the verge of tears at this question, sat down on a chair. "Well, that could've gone better."

"Overkill, mate," said Ron. "You should've just let it out with a bit of small talk like, 'hey, Hallie, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out in the grounds during break and talk' or 'what are you doing this weekend? Maybe we could wander the castle and talk?' I wasn't expecting this." Annie gently slapped her sister in the face and Hallie woke up.

"Whoa, what hit me?" she asked groggily. "I feel like the Hogwarts Express just ran me over." She stood up and looked at Harry. "What were you saying before I passed out?"

"I said would you be my girlfriend?" Harry said smiling. "I mean it, too. I want to be your boyfriend."

"That's what I thought you said," said Hallie looking into the fireplace. She turned to Harry, looked him straight in his green eyes, and said, "Call me honey, because you and I are going out, Harry Potter!" Harry's eyes widened and closed as she kissed him again, but longer than the first time. He swore her lips tasted like strawberries. "Well, Harry, how was that?" Harry gave a thumbs up and staggered to the portrait hole, in which Percy was walking through.

"Harry, are you okay?" he asked as Harry staggered past him. "Harry?"

"Yeah, just fine," said Harry dreamily. "I think I have Potions, right?" Percy nodded. "I thought so. Well, guys, let's go to Potions and see what Snape had to say about last night."

"Right, well, I'm going to be in the reading room studying if you need me," said Percy eyeing Harry carefully. "Parker, you didn't kiss him again, did you?" She nodded and smiled. "Perfect. Harry's drunk on your kiss. That'll be something for Professor Snape to see."

Professor Snape walked into the Potions classroom and went to the front of the class. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class," he said. "Some of you may not understand the noble art of potion-making, but that is what I'm here to teach you." He folded his robes around himself as if he were a bat. "I can teach you how to ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He looked around the room and saw Harry. "I am sure a lot of you are novices in this branch of magic, and that is where I come in. Then again, there are some of you here who choose to not pay attention!"

Harry finished writing what Snape said on his parchment and looked up. Snape was in front of him at once.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity," he sneered. "Where would I find a bezoar?" Harry said nothing. "You don't know? Let's try again. What would I get if I mixed moonbeam with an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," said Harry dully. Snape smiled. "What?"

"Pity," said Snape. "Clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Clearly Hermione knows. It's a pity that you don't ask her!" said Harry boldly. Hallie gasped and gave him the thumbs up. Snape grabbed a chair and looked him in the eyes.

"For your information, a bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and can cure most poisons," said Snape. "As for moonstone and wormwood, they form a crystal called Aconite!" Without looking at the class, he shouted, "Well, why aren't you all writing this down?" The class wrote what he said word-for-word on their parchment. "Let it be known that five points will be taken from Gryffindor for classmate's cheek."

"Looks like we've got flying lessons next," said Annie as they walked out into the grounds. "We better go so we don't get in trouble." When they reached the middlee of the grounds, they stood in two lines where there were six broomsticks on each side.

"Good afternoon, class!" yelled Madam Hooch, the flying instructor. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. I want each of you to stand next to a broomstick and say 'up'." Everyone followed their instructions. Harry's flew into his hand immediately, as did Hallie's and Annie's. Hermione's rolled over and Ron's broomstick hit him in the face.

"Shut up, Harry," said Ron holding his nose as Harry laughed. Madam Hooch instructed them to mount their broomsticks, kick off the ground hard, hover for a moment in the air, and touch back down. Neville, who didn't want to be last, rose into the air and started flying.

"Mr. Longbottom, get down here!" yelled Madam Hooch. Hallie gasped as Neville's broom hit the walls of the castle and he fell to the ground with a loud crunch. Madam Hooch ran to Neville's side and helped him up. "Oh, it's a broken wrist." She turned to the class and said, "I want everyone to stay on the ground. If I see one of you in the air, you'll be expelled faster you can say 'Quidditch'."

"Look," said Malfoy. "The fat lump dropped his Remembrall. Maybe if he had this thing, he'd remember to fall on his fat arse." The other Slytherins laughed, but stopped when Hallie walked right up to him and smacked him across the face. "Oh, look, it's Potter's girlfriend."

"You bet your bottom Galleon, I am," she growled. "You say one more word about my friends, and I swear I will put you in the hospital wing with my foot up your-"

"Hallie!" Harry said. She didn't listen. "It's not worth it, Hal. Malfoy, give that here, now."

"Why don't I put it somewhere for Longbottom to find?" Malfoy taunted. "Like up on the roof!" He soared into the air on his broom and hovered about forty feet. "What's your problem, Potter? Scared?" Harry mounted his broom and was about to fly wheh Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, no way!" she said. "You heard Madam Hooch, you're not allowed to fly!" Harry didn't listen and rose into the air. "What an idiot."

"Hermione, let him go," Hallie sighed. "He's not going to listen. My heart goes out to him, but I think he may have lost it when I kissed him earlier."

"Oh, no, you think?" said Annie. "Hallie, next time you kiss him like that, make sure there's nothing dangerous he can do while under the influence of love!" Hallie nodded and crossed her fingers. Malfoy threw the Remembrall into the air and Harry chased after it. "Whoa! He's good!" said Annie as Harry flew towards the staff window and caught the ball. Professor McGonagall stared out the window and ran out to the flying pitch.

"Harry Potter!" she yelled. Harry looked and sighed. "Come with me, please."

"I'll be back, you guys," he said. Hallie ran and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I won't be long, Hal, I promise." Hallie gave him one last kiss and he left. "Professor, what is going on?"

McGonagall said nothing, but went straight to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and opened the door. "Professor Quirrell, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" Quirrell nodded and a young man came out. "Wood, I think I found you a Seeker!"


	5. Harry's Lucky Charm

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone & The Parent Trap

Chapter 5: Harry's Lucky Charm

Charms class was next for the Gryffindor and Slytherin students, and little Professor Flitwick was teaching about the Levitation Spell, Wingardium Leviosa. He had them repeat the wand movement, the swish and flick. They did as told, and he let them try the spell. Ron was having a lot of trouble with the charm, so Hermione had to help. Harry was paired with Hallie for this one, and she was a natural. Hermione did first, but Hallie outperformed her by making the feather tickle Harry in the neck. "Full marks!" yelled Flitwick. "See here, everyone! Miss Parker and Miss Granger did it! Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

Harry's first Quidditch game was that weekend, and Snape couldn't help but taunt him. "Good luck today, Potter," he said. "I hope you do well in your first match of the season, even if it is against Slytherin." He glanced at Hallie, hoping not to get her angry. "I'm guessing Miss Parker will give you a good luck kiss like she did congratulating you on being in Gryffindor?" He gave a small smile and walked off. Annie stared at him.

"Now he says something about the start-of-term feast?" she said indignantly. "I would've thought he would say something in Potions last week, seeing as he choked on his pumpkin juice."

"Harry, you've got to eat something," said Hallie. She knew how nervous he was. After all, she was nervous when she cut Annie's hair. "Look, honey, I know you're nervous, but you'll get over it. The rest of us will cheer you on, and I even made a banner for you." She held up a large sign that read, 'Harry Potter, Seeker, and best boyfriend'.

"Thanks, dear, that helped a lot. I'll do my best for you and the other Gryffindors, okay?" he said giving her a big hug.

"That's all we can ask for, babe," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Get that Snitch, Harry!" Percy walked in and sat down. Looking at Harry's nervous stature, he glanced at Hallie.

"You know, I think we could use a love-drunk Harry right about now," he said with a wink. "Your kiss really seems to liven him up a bit."

"Oh, I already have that planned out," said Hallie with a devilish grin. "Right before he goes into the pitch, I'm going to run into the changing room before the team goes out and kiss him for a bout two or three minutes and see where that takes us."

"Hallie, are you mad?" Hermione said. "The last time was for no less than one minute, and he was weaving in and out like he just drank a vat of wine! I don't want him flying into a goal post."

"Hermione, you've got to trust her on this," said Ron. "She's got a plan, so she should go through with it." Hermione sighed and nodded. "Good, let's go down to the stadium and you can do what you have to, Hal."

"You okay, Harry?" asked Wood as they walked to the doors. "You seem a little scared." Before he could answer, Harry heard his name being called and Hallie was running toward him. "Parker, what the devil are you doing here?"

"Giving my boyfriend good luck," she said hurriedly. Wood scratched his head in confusion and watched as she kissed Harry for no more than three minutes. "There, that should do the trick." She gave him a quick hug and ran off to the stands. Harry's eyes fluttered a moment, then he gave a smile.

"Let's kick some Slytherin butt," he said. The team cheered and flew out into the pitch.

"Exacty how long did you kiss him for?" asked Annie as she and the others, including Hagrid, watched the game. Hallie whispered in her ear. "Three minutes? That's enough for him to fly into the stands or fall of his broom!"

"Ar, don't worry, Annie," said Hagrid. "He looks fine, so far!" A half hour later, Hagrid changed his mind. "Wait a moment, it looks like he's lost control of his broomstick!" Hallie gasped and nearly choked Hagrid as she grabbed the binoculars.

"Oh, come on!' she yelled in frustration. "That kiss should've...hang on, it's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione ran off and did what she had to do. Minutes later, Snape was putting out the fire on his robes that Hermione set. "That's settled, now for my sign." Hagrid's beard almost got shaved as she held up the sign. "Go, Harry!"

Harry regained control of his broomstick. He waved at the others, blew Hallie a kiss and flew off to find the Snitch. "That kiss did the trick," he muttered. "I feel like I could do anything." The Snitch did a few loop-da-loops, which he followed. He got closer and closer, but couldn't catch it yet, so he stood on his broom handle and fell.

"I think he's gonna be sick!" yelled Hagrid. Hallie once again nearly choked Hagrid as she grabbed the binoculars and screamed as Harry spit the Snitch out of his mouth. "Will yeh stop doin' that?" he choked. "Are yeh tryin' ter kill me off?"

"Sorry, but I don't have my own binoculars yet," said Hallie as Harry went back to the training room. "Come on, guys, let's go see him!" She, Ron and Hermione ran to Harry after he changed and she gave him another kiss. "Hallie, yer goin' to get him dazed if yeh don't stop doin' that." Hagrid said as he walked off.

"Sorry," she said giving a small shrug. The others stared at her. "What? I can't kiss my boyfriend more than once a day? It's not like I have a lipstick or lip gloss tainted with love potion!" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I don't, Hermione, so don't think about it...Annie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," said Annie as she reached into her pocket. "I think this one's yours. The one you have is my Succulent Raspberry flavored one. That's got more of a kick than your Simmering Strawberry." Hallie hung her head and gave a giggle. Harry, still dazed from earlier, saw that she was laughing. When he asked, Annie told him what happened.

"So, you've been using Annie's lip gloss for a week?" he laughed. "So that's why I've been a little weird. I wondered what it was from." Together, the five walked to the common room to see a letter on the table. "Hey, it's a letter from your dad, Hal."

After reading the letter, Hallie's face went from happy to frightened in seconds. "Um, Annie, did you get a letter from Mom saying she was coming to stay for your birthday and Christmas, along with Martin and Grandfather?" Annie's face was pale as she nodded. Harry gave her a questioning look. "One, Dad doesn't know that you and I are going out. I didn't tell him in any of my letters. Two, I never met Mom and Annie never met Dad, so that's not going to go well, and three, NEITHER ONE OF OUR PARRENTS KNOWS THE OTHER IS COMING!" She stopped talking and started hyperventilating.

"Hal, calm down a bit, would you?" said Harry sitting her down and holding her shoulders. "Look, I think we can help work things out between your parents. I'm not saying we use a love potion or anything, but I am saying that once they meet, you should at least clear the room so Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall can take care of it, okay?"

"Yeah, we can do that," said Hallie. Harry sighed in relief. "I only have one question." Harry nodded. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?" After this, Harry's hair was sticking on ened.

"Why don't you go talk with Professor McGonagall?" asked Ron. Hallie nodded and stood up to leave the common room. "Um, when you get there, try not to yell in her face, alright? Have Harry go with you if you want, but I don't want you expelled."


	6. Family Plans

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone & The Parent Trap

Chapter 6: Family Plans

Hallie and Annie's birthday was coming up, and Harry was anxiously following the love of his life to Professor McGonagall's office three days before hand. "Potter, Parker, what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" asked McGonagall happily. "If it's about you and your sister's birthday, I assure you plans have been made already."

"It is about our birthday, but it's also about our parents," said Hallie. Harry had to mentally hope that she didn't yell. "Both of our parents haven't seen each other since the day Annie and I were born, and i don't think they'll be too happy when they meet here."

"Ah, well, I see," said Professor McGonagall taking off her glasses. "Miss Parker, I assure you if anything bad happens, Professor Dumbledore and I will work it out with them, or you could if you wish, Potter." Harry held up his hands and shook his head. "Very well, I shall call the headmaster into my office now." She went to her fireplace, sprinkled some powder in the flames and stuck her head in it. Seconds later, Dumbledore was at the door.

"Miss Parker, is there troubling you?" he asked with a gentle smile. She gulped as she looked into the piercing blue eyes. "Harry, good game today. I never saw anything like it."

"Yes, sir, there is something wrong," she said. "May I yell if I have to?" Dumbledore nodded, and Harry plugged his ears. McGonagall stuck her wand in one ear and a glob of wax filled them both. "BOTH OF OUR PARENTS ARE COMING AND NEITHER ONE HAS SEEN THE OTHER SINCE THE DAY ANNIE AND I WERE BORN!" Dumbledore simply stood there frowning. "Well you are the one that said I could yell."

"Well, I see that you have quite the voice, Miss Parker," said Dumbledore digging a finger into his ear. "I assure you that your parents will be on their best behavior and I ask that you do the same." Hallie nodded and gasped when he bent down. "Exactly what made Harry so perky today during the match?"

"I kissed him for three minutes," she whispered. "That's the second problem. My dad doesn't know we're going out, and I don't know how he'll take it." Dumbledore nodded, promised he'd use every effort possible to help, and tapped her on the nose.

"Severus, if I remember correctly, you invented a couple spells that could be used for private conversations?" said Dumbledore. Snape nodded. "Good. If a problem arises between the parents, I rather you use a spell to 'glue' their tongue to the roof of their mouths." Again Snape nodded. "Harry, Hallie, you go and tell Annie that all will be fine on your birthday."

"Hallie, I'm surprised he let you yell," said Harry as they walked toward the common room again. "When you yell, you're really loud."

"Yeah, well, it was either me or Annie," said Hallie, "and when she's mad, she speaks French." They reached the Fat Lady, said the password and went inside. "Okay, I talked to McGonagall, got permission to scream at Dumbledore, and everything's going to be fine."

"Let's hope so," said Ron. "Annie was so nervous, she actually spoke French." Hallie grinned triumphantly. "What?"

"She does that when she's nervous or really angry," said Harry. "Hallie just told me. You should've heard Hallie yell. I'm pretty sure she woke Hagrid up." Hallie blushed and he gave her a squeeze, but let go quick as his scar burned. She and the others ran up to him. "My scar's burning. Don't worry about it. It does that all the time. Let's go to Hagrid's and see what he can do to help the parents situation, too."

Hagrid was busy with something, but opened the door. "Hello, guys," he said cheerfully. Seeing Hallie and Annie's expressions he said, "What's the matter?" They shut the door and sat down while Hagrid poured some tea.

"Well, Hallie and Annie's parents are coming and neither one of them knows the other is coming," said Ron taking a sip of tea. "Also, Hallie's dad knows nothing about her and Harry going out." Hagrid coughed and spluttered.

"So it's true? You two are an item, now?" he asked. Harry and Hallie shrugged. "Well, I heard from Neville last week that you two are going out, so I guess it's true." He smiled. "I also heard your yelling from here, Hallie. Yeh got quite a voice, yeh know?"

"Hagrid, that's not the point," said Hermione. "We need your help to at least keep their parents at bay while they're here, and if I'm correct, they'll be staying for a couple months." She paused looking at an egg that Hagrid plopped onto the table. "What is that?" Her answer was answered as the egg hatched and a baby dragon came out. Hallie let out a loving sound. "Is that a dragon?"

"That's not just a dragon," said Ron. "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback. Where did you get it, Hagrid?"

"I bought it off an Irish feller at the pub," said Hagrid. "I didn't see his face, but he was really interested in Fluffy, which I have to say, Harry, you and Hermione met two nights ago."

"Why wasn't I told?" asked Hallie. Annie, who was quiet, finally spoke.

"Hal, maybe he didn't want to worry you?" she suggested. Hallie thought about it and shrugged. "So, who's Fluffy?"

"Hagrid's three-headed dog," said Ron. Hallie and Annie choked on their treacle fudge and tea. "Sorry, should've said that later on, eh?"

"You think?" said Hallie sarcastically. "So you have a three-headed dog and now a dragon? Oh, this will really go well!" She jumped back as the dragon, Norbert, sneezed and Hagrid's beard caught fire. "Norbert? That's the best name you can come up with?"

"Well, he's got to have a name, don't he?" asked Hagrid unsure of what she meant by this. "Look, I don't want any trouble, so you five better go...who's that?" Harry looked out the window to see Draco Malfoy looking in. "Oh, dear."

"I am so going to shove my foot up his hind-end, then I'm going to get Harry to do worse if possible." Hallie fumed. "If he gets us into trouble, I'll tell McGonagall we had to see Hagrid for an emergency, which this is, and hopefully it'll work out." The five walked down the corridor near McGonagall's office. "It can't be that bad."

"It's bad," said Ron in a scared tone. "McGonagall just found us."

"What are you five doing out this late?" asked McGonagall furiously. Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and frowned as Hallie and Annie explained. "Well, you two can go the common room." The girls ran off as she said it. "You four will be serving detention with Hagrid tonight and fifty points will be taken from each of you."

"Pardon me, but I think I heard you wrong," said Malfoy. "I thought you said the four of us?"

"Oh, you heard me right, Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall. "I can understand the girls' reason for going to Hagrid's, and I know that Mr. Potter was only trying to help, but you went off to find them this late, so you get to serve detention with them."


	7. The Unexpected Birthday Present

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone & The Parent Trap

Chaptr 7: The Unexpected Birthday Present

October eleventh couldn't come quick enough. Harry, Ron and Hermione said that they found an injured unicorn and Harry got a ride from a centaur named Firenze during their detention. "I also saw Voldemort himeself, and he didn't look to good," said Harry as they walked Hallie and Annie down to the Great Hall. "Hello, Sir Nicholas."

"Ah, happy birthday, girls," said Nearly-Headless Nick happily. "I think your parents are on their way. I heard the headmaster say that he was bringing your father and Professor McGonagall was bringing your mother and the rest." The girls smiled as they sat down. Nick was right. Dumbledore and McGonagall were nowhere to be seen, at least until they came in through the doors a few minutes later.

"Hallie!" yelled Mr. Parker. Harry was taken aback at the man's happiness. "How's it going, kiddo?" Hallie dragged him toward her father and stopped. "Who's this?"

"Dad, don't freak out, but Harry's my boyfriend." Hallie said. Nick Parker's eyes darted from his daughter to Harry and back. "Dad? Hello, Dad?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"You're going out?" he asked. "How long has this been going on?"

"Oh, for about a month, now," said Harry. "Um, just to be clear, your daughter amazes me in ways you couldn't possibly imagine." Nick's eyes widened in horror and his mouth opened. "Not like that, sir. I meant that it's the way she acts. She's sweet, loving, caring, and bloody hell can she kiss."

"Liz, come here," said Nick nervously. Elizabeth came over and hugged her other daughter. "It seems Hallie's had a boyfriend since their first week here."

"Well, isn't that lovely?" said Mrs. James drunkenly. "Hal, I hope you're having a good time. This wine isn't nearly as good as your father's but it really makes me tipsy." Nick held the bottle to the light and read the date.

"Liz, that's because it was made in 1489," he said. "It's over five hundred years old." Mrs. James hiccuped and laughed. "Well, at least your mother's having a good time. Chessy's here and so is Sammy. I think he's following Professor Snape." Hallie laughed. "So, you're dating, huh? When's the wedding date?"

Harry tried to joke about the wedding, but was also serious at the same time. "I was thinking Christmas Eve, sir," he said. Nick choked on his wine, as did Hallie. Liz spit hers on Malfoy, who was chatting with her, and Martin fainted along with Chessy.

"Christmas Eve?" they all asked in unison. Nick looked at him. "Harry, I think that's a bit soon, don't you? I know you guys are in love, but you're only eleven, well, twelve, but still!" Dumbledore came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Parker, I think it is up to your daughters and your ex-wife," he said. "Our Great Hall is big enough for a wedding, and it would give this school good publicity in the newspaper and a spot in _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Well, I'll let the girls think it over," said Harry. "Mr. Parker, why don't we mingle a bit while the girls talk, eh? Oh, there's Sir Nicholas! he's one of the ghosts here, so let's chat with him." Nick nodded and shivered when Nearly-Headless Nick shook his hand and nearly puked when the ghost's head flopped to one side. "Oh, that's why they call him nearly headless."

"Yes, I got hit forty times in the neck with a blunt axe," said Sir Nicholas. "Of courese, every time I send in a request to join the Headless Hunt, they turn me down!"

"Did Harry actually say that he wants to get married Christmas Eve?" asked Annie. "Either he's still drunk on one of your kisses, or he's serious."

"I think he's totally serious," said Hallie. "To be frank, i wouldn't mind it." The others gasped, and Mr. Parker turned around at that. "Dad, come on, I'm not going to be young forever, and if I don't do it now, when will I?"

"I was hoping in let's say another ten years," said Mr. Parker, "but if that's what you want, then we'll go get you a dress, and Harry a tux, and we'll do this."

"Okay, but on one condition," said Annie. Both parents looked at her. "You two make up and get married before them so we can all live in the same house." The parents thought it over and agreed, also on one condition. "What's that?"

"Harry has to propose properly," said Liz, "in front of the whole school." Harry gulped and nodded. "Go on, then, Harry." He walked up to the front of the school, and stood there.

"Professor, what's the spell to make your voice louder?" he asked Dumbledore. The headmaster whispered the spell, and he performed it. "Hallie Parker, come here, please." Hallie squealed nervously and went up to the staff table. Nick Parker threw a ring to him. "Hallie Parker, ever since we met, I knew you were the one. Would you do the honor of marrying me?" The whole school went quiet and waited for her answer.

"Harry Potter, that's very sweet and all," said Hallie smiling, "yes, I will!" The whole school clapped and cheered. "I love you, Harry!"

"Now, if you will all be quiet for a moment, I would like to announce the date of this wedding, and the attire. All students must be at the Great Hall for the event at...midnight on Chrismas Eve!" Dumbledore announced. He dropped his voice to ask the two what the color scheme was. "Girls will need to wear blue dresses, and boys, the traditional black! I thank Mr. Parker, and Miss Elizabeth James for being here on these two girls' birthday."

"Harry, I can't believe you did that!" yelled Hermione as Harry sat down. "You actually want to get married with her?" Harry nodded. Ron smiled a bit.

"My sister won't be happy, though," he said. "Ginny saw you at the station before term and couldn't stop talking about you, Mum said."

"Well, I'm sorry for your sister, but tell your parents they're invited, too," said Hallie. "Mom, I need to talk with you about designing a wedding gown. Harry, you can take Dad to Madam Malkin's robe shop to get your dress robes."


	8. Halloween

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone & The Parent Trap

Chapter 8: Halloween

Two weeks passed since the proposal, and the whole school was talking about it. Hallie and Annie's parents' wedding wasn't for another month, so they had time to work out the kinks of where Harry would live, and what would happen later in the years. Hallie wore her ring proudly as she walked hand-in-hand with her fiance'e. "I can't believe you two are actually going through with this!" said Annie furiously. "I know you love each other, but do you have to get married at this age?"

"Annie, we talked about this!" said an annoyed Hallie. "Yes, we're going through with it, and yes, we're getting married at this age. You told Mom and Dad that they have to get married before we do, and then it's our turn, so that's what's going to happen!"

"But Professor Dumbledore told me that you have to sign a document from the Ministry which is enchanted!" Annie exclaimed. "I don't know what it's called but it's very important and it's going to be signed by you two today." Harry shook his head and sighed. "Harry, you're the one who can stop this!" At this Harry got a little angry.

"Annie, I am not going to break your sister's heart just to hear your dad scream his lungs out at me for it!" he said. "I love her too much to do that, and it would break my heart to see hers get broken."

"Aw, Harry, that's so sweet of you," said Hallie holding him tighter. "You heard him, Ann. You're just going to have to deal with having a brother-in-law." Annie's mouth dropped open in shock and she stormed off the other direction. "So she's going to be a little heated for a few days, so what? Ron and Hermione are at least happy for us."

Hagrid was waiting for the group to come over for tea. He had the mugs ready and a fresh plate of rock cakes on the table. When they came around, there were only four of them. "Hey, where's Annie?" he asked. Harry told him about Annie's reaction and Hagrid shrugged. "Well, that's fine. I asked yer parents over here fer tea, and they said they'd come. Ah, there they are now! Come on in, yeh two!"

"Hey, Hagrid," said Nick as he walked into the shack. "Where's Annie?" Liz walked in and sat down. "Guys?"

"Dad, Annie's not in the best mood right now," said Hallie. "She kinda kept on about us getting married and she suggested that he break it off beforehand, but Harry told her he wasn't going to break my heart because it'll break his if he did." Harry nodded. "So she stormed off and I haven't seen her since."

"Well, that explains the 'leave me alone' I got from her just an hour ago," said Liz as she took a sip of tea. "She just needs a bit of time." Nick brought out a bottle of wine and asked Hagrid if he wanted some.

"Ar, thanks, Nick," said Hagrid as he took a goblet. "I know it's early, but I'd like to propose a toast to our newest married couple to be, Harry and Hallie Potter!" Everyone raised their glasses. "I know yer lives will change, but yeh'll get through it. To the Potters." Everybody repeated the last bit of the toast. Harry bade the others good night and went off to the common room. On the way, he met Nick Parker.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Parker," he said, "is there something I can help you with?" Nick looked around and took Harry lightly by the shoulder. "Sir, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Harry," said Nick gently. "I was hoping we could talk is all." Harry nodded and they walked around the grounds. "I was actually surprised by what you said the other day." Harry said nothing. "At first, I was scared that she'd say no, but when she said yes I was happy."

"You wanted this to happen?" asked Harry as they passed the Transfiguration Courtyard and went to the Great Hall.

"Well, I was hoping maybe when she hit seventeen or eighteen, but this works," said Nick with a shrug. "I hope Hagrid brings the others for the Halloween feast. I'm actually looking forward to the kitchens' food." Harry laughed. "Seriously, I'm actually looking forward to my little girl getting married. It's not everyday that a father sees his daughter getting married at twelve. When's your birthday?"

"Not until July thirty-first," said Harry. "I don't mean to sound selfish, but there are three reasons why I proposed. First, I love her; second, I like you guys, and third, I want to get out of my aunt and uncle's house as soon as possible."

"From the way you said that, it sounds like your relatives are from Hell," said Nick as they entered the Entrance Hall. Harry nodded. "Well, after Liz and I get married and you do, you're more than welcome to live with us in California. Your friends can visit if they like, and of course, we'll have an anniversary party every year for you guys."

"I'm touched, Mr. Parker," said Harry sitting down at the Gryffindor table. "So, how do you like Hogwarts so far? Any classes that you like or dislike?"

"I personally think Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts are awesome so far," said Nick truthfully. "Potions with Snape was a nightmare when I watched him teach you guys. I wanted to tell him off when he ignored your potion." Harry's eyes glittered with tears. "Oh, there they come with Hagrid. Annie's coming, too, and...oh, boy...she looks mad."

The feast went on for a while, at least until Professor Quirrell ran in screaming. "Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" he yelled. "Thought you ought to know." He passed out and the whole school screamed. Professor Dumbledore tried to silence them, so Hallie walked up to the staff table.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. The whole hall silenced. "Professor Dumbledore, you may speak now." She ran back to the Gryffindor table and sat down quietly. "It works on some occasions."

"Thank you, Miss Parker," said Dumbledore. "If you would all please not panic. Prefects, take the students to their common rooms. Mr. Weasley, please take Mr. Parker and Ms. James to the Gryffindor common room immediately." Percy ushered the students and the parents to the common room. Hallie felt Harry's hand leave hers and she turned around to stare at him.

"Hermione's in the girls' bathroom," he said. "You go with Percy to the common room and we'll meet you there, okay?" She shook her head. "Fine, come on, then." With a small squeal, she followed them down a couple corridors and stopped. "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah, I do," said Hallie pointing at a shadow on the wall. "I think the troll left the dungeon, babe." Harry nodded and they followed it to the girls' bathroom where Hermione was. She ran inside and looked at the large troll. "Ugh, it's uglier up close!"

After a while of throwing things at it, Harry was picked up and his wand was jammed in the troll's nose. "Do something!" he yelled. Ron asked what he could do. "Anything!" Ron had an idea. The troll's club was raised, so he used the first spell that came into mind.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he said. The club was suspended in midair. The troll looked up and the club hit it on the head. "Harry, move!" Harry dove out of the way as the troll fell to the floor and he retrieved his wand with a sickening squelcing sound. "Ugh!"

"Troll bogeys," said Harry wiping his wand on his robes. "Hallie, are you okay?" Hallie, who was crying in fear of her boyfriend's safety, hugged him.

"What is this?" shrieked Professor McGonagall. "Potter, what happened?" Harry, Ron and Hallie tried to find the right words, but Hermione spoke.

"It was me, Professor," she said. Harry was as shocked as McGonagall. Hallie covered her mouth with her hand and Ron's mouth was agape. "I read about mountain trolls and wanted to know first hand about them so I went after it. If Harry and Ron hadn't saved me, I wouldn't be here."

"Five points will be taken away from Gryffindor for serious lack of judgement," said McGonagall. Hermione hung her head. "As for you three, five points will be awarded," she said looking at Harry, Ron and Hallie, "for sheer, dumb luck." The three couldn't believe their ears. "Now, off to bed."

"That was bloody brilliant," said Ron as they walked up the stairs to the common room. "You get five points taken for lack of judgement, and we get five awarded each for luck! How did that happen?"

"I lied, that's what happened," said Hermione with a smug smile. "I want to congratulate you two, by the way. Hallie, you and I were friends from the start, and I'm glad we are. Harry, Ron, why don't we be friends?" Harry and Ron nodded and shook hands with her. "Oh, that reminds me. I think we should talk about some stuff for the wedding. Could i do some decorating for the common room?"

"Yeah, why not?" said Hallie. "I'm going to...to talk to Percy and see if Harry and I can't share a bed soon. I know he'll be shocked, but it's a trial thing, you know, just to see how it works out." Harry nodded. Hermione said she could possibly do an Engorgement Charm on Harry's four-poster, which made Hallie happy, and Ron a little moody.


	9. Wedding Bells and Nicholas Flamel

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone & The Parent Trap

Chapter 9: Wedding Bells and Nicholas Flamel

The wedding day was getting very close, and the whole staff was finishing the decorations for the Great Hall and the rest of the school. Even the portraits were celebrating. The Fat Lady congratulated Harry and Hallie as they entered the portrait hole, in which they smiled. Hallie looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh, God! I'm going to be late! Mom said to meet her at noon so we could go over some stuff!" She gave Harry a quick kiss and left, but was replaced by Nick Parker.

"Oh, hi, Nick," he said moving over so he could sit down. "I bet Hallie's nervous."

"Nervous?" Nick laughed heartily. "She's biting her fingernails!" Harry laughed with him. "Don't worry, she's been doing that since she could chew." The two shared a few laughs and Harry's pre-wedding jitters were gone.

Midnight came quickly and the wedding was beginning. Harry stood at the staff table waiting for his bride along with Ron, Seamus and Dean Thomas. The bridesmaids, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati Patil stood on the other side of him waiting. The wedding song played and Harry's heart back-flipped as Hallie came down the aisle arm-in-arm with Nick, her face covered by her blue veil. Cornelius Fudge stood where Dumbledore usually stood and smiled.

"Welcome, everyone!" he said. "As Minister of Magic, it is with great pleasure to welcome you to the first and youngest wedding at Hogwarts School! We are gathered here to join these two in matrimony. Now, for this ceremony, these two will make the Unbreakable Vow." Everyone in the Great Hall gasped, including the parents. "Now if you two will join hands, we can start." Harry and Hallie held hands and a thin string of fire wrapped around their entwined wrists. "Will you, Harry James Potter, take Hallie Parker to be your wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and health for as long as you shall live?"

"I will," said Harry. He gasped as another string of fire wrapped around their wrists as the Minister asked Hallie the same question.

"Will you, Hallie Parker, take Harry Potter to be your husband, to love and to hold in sickness and health as long as you shall live?" he asked.

"I will," said Hallie. The fiery strings vanished and the Minister went on with the ceremony. First the rings came, then the vows, and, according to Harry, the least of his worries, the kiss.

"By the power invested in my through the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" yelled the Minister. Harry wasn't expecting his bride to wear the Succulent Strawberry lip gloss she used when they first kissed in the common room and nearly fell over from the strength of it. "Mr. Potter, are you okay?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry dreamily. "I think that was enough to make me fall over, don't you?" Cornelius laughed and patted him on the shoulder. Malfoy actually shook his hand and congratulated the two, and Annie gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Harry, that was very beautiful," said Professor McGonagall. "I would like to award you two-hundred points to Gryffindor!" As she said those words, a bunch of rubies fell into the Gryffindor hourglass, which made them a shoe-in for the House Cup.

Harry and Hallie passed Snape, who looked particularly happy. "Potter, I want to congratulate you. I always knew you'd do well with her." He was shocked when Hallie hugged him tightly. "Mrs. Potter, thank you for that." She beamed as she and Harry walked over to a table for the reception.

The gifts came next, and Hagrid's was the first. He gave each of them a mokeskin pouch, which only the owner could put stuff in and take stuff out of. Nick and Elizabeth Parker's gift was next. It was a Nimbus 2000 broomstick for Hallie, and a broom grooming kit for the both of them. Ron's gift was a Wizard's Chess set, and Hermione's was a book, of course.

At the common room, only Harry, Ron, Hallie and Hermione were up. Annie went to bed a little tipsy after a few drinks of wine. Hermione told them of her theory about what was under the trap door. "It's the Sorcerer's Stone," she said firmly. "I mean, what else would that dog be hiding?" Harry thought about it, and shrugged. Hallie, on the other hand, knew what was coming.

She stood up and looked Harry in the eye. "No, you're not going down that trap door. Not without me!" Harry knew that he could tell her no, and she'd just argue. "Harry, I'm your wife, and you know I'll be with you every minute."

"Hal, I don't want you to get hurt," he said firmly. "I love you too much to let that happen." Hallie was stubborn. She wasn't going to leave his side, and she really wanted to go. "Hallie, don't pull that look. It won't work."

"But Harry, I haven't had one bit of action since the flying lesson and Charms class!" she said. "I could use a bit of a rush right about now. I'm not a girl who gets scared easily, and you know it." Harry looked at the others and back at his wife to see her pout.

"Oh, don't pout," moaned Harry. She gave him the lower lip and the 'puppy eyes'. "Fine, you can come!" he said throwing his hands up in the air. "Blimey, I hate it when you do that."

"Yeah, but you gotta love me," she said hugging him tightly and planting a kiss on his scar. "Well, I'm going to bed, so...love you." Harry watched her leave and held his face in his hands. Ron patted his shoulder.

"What is with her?" Harry asked as Ron and Hermione sat down. "She knows I hate that pout and the puppy eyes."

"That's probably how she gets what she wants," said Hermione. "You should go talk to Mr. Parker and see if she does that a lot." Harry nodded, sneaked into the boys' dormitory to grab his Invisibility Cloak he got for Christmas, and ran down the Grand Staircase. Nick Parker was in the Great Hall still, so Harry went in and revealed himself.

"Um, Dad," he said nervously. He wasn't used to calling his father-in-law this. "I've got a really odd question for you." Nick sighed and waited. "At home, does Hallie use a pout and puppy eyes to get what she wants?"

"No, she usually just asks once, and if I say no, she says no more about it, why?" said Nick. Harry explained that he was going to look for the Sorcerer's Stone and find out who was after it and how Hallie begged him to let her go. "Will it be dangerous?"

"A lot of dangerous things happen here in Hogwarts," said Harry grabbing a plate of chocolate e'clair. "The troll was the first thing, but this might not be too bad." Nick gave him a worried look. "I'll make sure she's safe. I can't promise no scratches or bruises, but she'll be conscious. That, I can promise."

"Well, just make sure she doesn't wander off, okay?" Nick said. "I don't want her to get lost here. I got lost yesterday trying to find Gryffindor Tower and had to ask Professor McGonagall how to get up there."

"You can rest assured that she'll be by my side at all times." Harry promised. "I don't think she'd want to stay more than a few inches away from me anyway. I'm going to bed, so I'll see you before you and Elizabeth leave." Nick nodded as Harry went back to the boys' dormitory to get into bed. As he covered up and lay his head down, he fell asleep with Hallie's head resting on his neck, which was at an awkward angle over her shoulder. Her right arm was wrapped around his chest, and his was wrapped around her waist. "I should've asked if she kicks," he whispered to himself as he felt her foot collide with his ankle. He winced. "No, I found that out for myself."


	10. Hallie's Shocking Kiss

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone & The Parent Trap

Chapter 10: Hallie's Shocking Kiss

The next morning, Harry woke with not only his ankle hurting, but his neck stiff. He went to get up, but was held down by Hallie. She had moved around during the night and he wound up with her draped across his chest ad her head held by his hand. "Bloody hell," he groaned. "Hal, wake up, it's Christmas morning." This did the trick. Hallie jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran down to the common room, dragging Harry along by the hand. Hermione had left after the wedding, so she wasn't around. Ron was by the large Christmas tree smiling. He threw a package to Hallie and Harry. "What's this?"

"Mum made it," said Ron. "She forgot I hate maroon." Hallie's sweater had a big "H" in silver lettering while Harry's had the same letter in gold. Ron handed Harry another package. "I don't know what it is, but it's light."

"Whoa!" said Hallie putting a hand to her temple to think. "I know what that is. I read it in the book Hermione gave us before bed. It's an Invisibility Cloak! Try it on, honey." Harry draped it around himself and his body vanished. "Yep, that's what it is. Who sent it?"

"I don't know," said Harry, "the note just said 'use it well'." Annie came down the stairs, also in a red sweater with a letter "A" on it. "Morning, Annie."

"Morning," she said with a yawn. She was about to go toward the portrait hole when she stopped and turned back to Harry. "No, I don't want to know."

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," said Harry defensively. "It makes me invisible to the naked eye." He held his head as he said this. "Okay, shouldn't have said that, but it's true." Hallie laughed as Annie's mouth dropped and tried to work to form words.

"Harry, it's fine," said Ron. "I think she got the idea." He didn't know how Annie took it until Harry whispered it. "Blimey, Annie! That's not what he meant. Let's go down to breakfast and see what's up with the others, eh?" The four of them headed to the Great Hall to see Nearly-Headless Nick floating by. "Happy Christmas, Nick!"

"Happy Christmas, Ron," said Nick with a wave. "How's your morning, Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Harry and Hallie forgot they were married for a second.

"Oh, just great," said Harry happily. "I woke up with my ankle and neck hurting. Hallie, here, ended up in an odd position last night when she rolled over." The whole hall fell silent and stared at them. "What is with you guys?" he asked angrily. "We didn't do anything except sleep, and I woke up with her head in my hands! Honestly, you all have dirty minds!" Hallie laughed and sat down to eat when Professor Flitwick came up. "Oh, hi, Professor."

"Happy Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said Flitwick. "I see you're having a good morning, so I wanted to give you your quiz results early." He handed them each a piece of parchment they recognized as their quizzes from two days ago. Both got full marks. "Congratulations, you two. You are now top of my first year class! Hello, Severus."

Snape nodded as he approached the two. "I wanted to let you know that you both are close to top of my class in Potions this year, and wish to know if you could brew something interesting for the fun of it during class tomorrow?"

"Sure, Professor," said Hallie. "I think I have an idea. I was actually thinking of making a Cheering Solution." Snape nodded and looked at Harry who said he was going to attempt Amortentia. "Harry, that's a powerful love potion. You know that, right?"

"Hey, I'm up for anything while I have you in my life," said Harry. He saw Oliver Wood leaving with the Gryffindor team. "I have Quidditch practice, so I'll see you later, love." Hallie wished him luck and watched him go.

"Oh, Annie! Mail's here!" she squealed. Sure enough, Hedwig, Storm and Moonbeam soared in and landed on the table. "Harry went to Quidditch practice, Hedwig, so I'll take his package." Hedwig gave a small screech and held out her foot. "Oh, wow! Mom sent Harry a necklace!" She held up a necklace that read 'Harry Potter' in large letters. "Aw, Harry got me a necklace, too." She put it on with Ron's help and smiled.

"I've got one, too!" said Annie holding hers up. "Ron, tell your mum I enjoyed the fudge. It was very sweet of her to send me some." Ron nodded and went to the Owlery. "So, how are you and Harry doing so far?" Hallie smiled and told her all about the night before. "So, he woke up with a stiff neck and a sore foot? That had to hurt."

"Hey, he's the one who forgot to ask about my sleeping habits," said Hallie with a shrug, "so it's not my fault. Well, I'm going to go watch Harry practice. Do you guys want to come?" Annie and Ron agreed and were on their way out the door when Hermione cam up. "Oh, hey, Hermione. How was your Christmas?"

"Spectacular," said Hermione happily. "Thank you all for the gifts. Yours especially, Hal. I didn't expect a necklace with my name in big letters like that." Hallie waved off the thanks and invited her to watch Harry's practice. "Sure! I was hoping to see him today anyway."

Harry's practice was just about over when Oliver Wood called him back to the changing rooms. "Potter, you were fantastic!" he yelled. "Not only with the Quidditch practice, but with the wedding last night! I was suprised the Minister had you two make an Unbreakable Vow." Harry nodded and smiled. "So, how do you think you'll do against Hufflepuff this weekend?"

"Well, with our confidence, my Seeker's skill and Hallie's unceasing love, I think I'll be okay." Harry said. "Hufflepuff doesn't have my wife on their side, and I don't think she'd switch for all the Galleons in Gringotts." Wood clapped him on the shoulder as they headed toward the castle once more. "What held you four up?" he asked as Hallie, Annie, Ron and Hermione ran up to him.

"Hermione came up at the last minute, and we almost forgot to put on scarves and stuff," panted Annie. "By the time we got all our gear on, we were late to watch you practice." Hallie stood like a statue as Harry held his head. "Harry, are you alright?"

"My scar again," said Harry rubbing his head. "It's getting worse this time. I think it's doing this when he's angry or nearby." Hallie rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Honey, it's not my shoulder that hurts, it's my scar."

"Well, I could always kiss it," she said reaching up to kiss his scar. Once her lips touched the mark, she felt a shock. "Ouch!" she yelled rubbing her lips. "Man, I thought my kiss did wonders on you, but your scar just, like, shocked me!"

"We better talk to Professor Dumbledore," said Ron. "Maybe he can tell us what's going on."

The five walked around the castle some more and met Dumbledore near the boat house. "Ah, Harry, what can I do for you on this fine Christmas morning?" he asked.

"Sir, my scar was hurting earlier and Hallie went to kiss it but got shocked," said Harry. "What do you think that means?" Dumbledore scratched his bearded chin in thought and held up a finger when he thought of something.

"Miss James, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, would you please run off somewhere else? When I'm done here, I'll send these two to find you." Dumbledore said leading Harry and Hallie to a warmer spot to talk. Ron, Annie and Hermione walked toward Hagrid's hut. "Hallie, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he lost his powers because his mother tried to save him. The reason why the scar shocked you was because you were showing true love, and that scar is a cursed mark."

"So, it's because of my love that the scar shocked me?" asked Hallie in surprise. Harry was just as surprised as she was. "That's totally weird." Dumbledore gave a bow and went to his office as the two Potters went to find the others. "Harry, could I ask a question?" Harry nodded. "The next time we go to London, could you take me to Buckingham Palace so I can meet the royal guards?"

"Sure," said Harry stroking her arm. "I'll do anything for you." She squealed and hugged him. "Keep holding onto me. I'm a little cold anyway." She held on tighter and nearly cracked his ribs. "Ow! Okay, you can let go now!"

"Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Hallie crooned. "Well, let's get to Hagrid's and find the others. We've been out here most of the day, and I could use some lunch, and probably a nap."

"Knowing Ron, he's probably at the Great Hall now," said Harry with a chuckle. "Well, come on, then. If you want some lunch and a nap, we better get inside." Hand-in-hand they went inside and ate. After lunch, Hallie went up for a nap and Harry stayed in the common room talking with Neville. After a while, he got tired and joined her.


	11. Through the Trapdoor

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone & The Parent Trap

Chapter 11: Through the Trapdoor

Throughout the following months, Harry was beginning to get restless. His scar kept burning every time he passed Professor Quirrell. Today, Hermione asked him to check out the Restricted Section in the library under his Invisibility Cloak for some information about the Sorcerer's Stone, so late that night, after Hallie was sound asleep, he sneaked down into the library and made his way through the Restricted Section. He found nothing on the Sorcerer's Stone after a whole hour and a half of looking and jumped when a book screamed at him.

"Who's in there?" yelled Mr. Filch, the caretaker. He was holding a lamp and his cat, Mrs. Norris, watched Harry with her lamp-like yellow eyes. "Show yourself!" Harry ran for it and stopped dead as he saw Professors Snape and Quirrell talking. Snape was holding onto the front of Quirrell's robes and speaking as if ready to kil.

"I'm telling you, Quirrell, anymore funny business and the whole plan will fall apart!" said Snape. Harry was breathing hard, and Snape heard it. He reached forward and grabbed air. "I will give you time enough for you to find out where your loyalties lie, Quirrell. If you have no useful information when I next see you, I will not be happy." Filch arrived with Harry's broken lamp.

"Professors, I found this in the Restricted Section," he said happily. "A student is out of bed." Harry ran toward the common room and woke Ron up.

"Ron! Wake up!" he whispered. Not only did Ron wake up, but so did Hallie. "Snape's after the Sorcerer's Stone!"

The next day, Harry, Hallie and Ron ran into Professor McGonagall's office to find Dumbledore, but he was gone. "Whatever it is, Potter, it can wait until he returns." McGonagall said returning to her paperwork.

"It's about the Sorcerer's Stone!" said Harry hastily. Whatever McGonagall was expecting, this was clearly not it.

"How do you know...?" she asked faintly. Harry told her that 'someone' was trying to steal it. "Potter, I assure you that the Stone is safe from any harm. It is under the best protection Hogwarts ever had!"

Back at the common room, Harry and Hallie told Annie what was going on. "We all know Snape isn't the best teacher, but I highly doubt that he would steal something! He's a Hogwarts teacher for God's sake!"

"That's just it," said Hallie. "Harry heard him talking to Quirrell and he said something about thinking about where Quirrell's loyalties lie."

"Ron, you don't honestly believe this, do you?" asked Annie. Ron thought for a moment and nodded. Hermione came in and gasped as Harry and Hallie explained what they found out. "Hermione, please use your common sense! Professor Snape would never steal that Stone! He's a teacher, and Dumbledore trusts him completely!"

"Now, Annie, I think Harry's point works out," said Hermione calmly. "I personally saw Snape limping into the restricted area of the third floor. I followed him a bit and saw him bewitch a harp to play music for Fluffy. Snape's definitely after the Stone." Annie refused to believe it, but shrugged. Harry looked at the others for a minute.

"We're going through the trapdoor," he said, "tonight." Hallie squealed and got herself ready for the trip to the third floor. "I'll get my Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet here. Annie, if you want to go to bed, you can."

Later that night, Harry and the others went down to the common room to find Trevor, the toad croaking and hopping around on a chair. Unfortunately, Neville Longbottom was sitting in one of the armchairs. "You guys are going to get Gryffindor in trouble again!" he yelled. "I'm not going to let you! I'll fight you." Hallie tried to calm him down, but couldn't so Hermione stepped forward.

"Neville, I'm really sorry about this," she said pulling out her wand, "but this is for your own good. _Petrificus Totalus!_" Instantly, Neville's arms and legs were glued together and he fell backwards. "Again, we're really sorry." Harry, Ron, Hallie and Hermione stepped over him and hid under the Invisibility Cloak. Once they got to the door leading to the third floor, they found it was unlocked. "Snape must have went through again."

They went through the door and fell onto a soft but firm terrain. What looked like tentacles snaked around their waists, arms and legs to hold them. Hallie screamed, but stayed still. "Don't move!" she yelled. "If you struggle, it will only kill you faster!"

"Kill us faster?" yelled Ron struggling. "Oh, now I can relax!" Hallie was sucked out of sight and yelled for them to relax. Ron was screaming when Harry and Hermione also sunk into the plant.

"It's Devil's Snare," said Hallie when Harry and Hermione landed. "Professor Sprout said something that made me think a minute ago. Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. It's a lot of fun, but sulks in the sun! The plant hates sunlight!" Harry was amazed that she remembered it and was more amazed when she pulled out her wand. _"Lumos Solem!"_ The light hit the large plant, and Ron fell flat on his back. "Are you okay, Ron?"

"Yeah, lucky I we didn't move," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and Hallie scoffed. "What is with you two?"

"Ron, we're lucky Hallie paid attention in Herbology," said Harry as they went through another door. This time they were on a giant chessboard. "Um, I think we'll have to play through to get to that door!" Hallie whimpered as she followed her husband to the board.

"Harry, you go over to the queen, Hermione takes the side castle, and Hallie takes a pawn. I'll ride on the knight." Ron said. After the others went to their places, they asked what was next. "Well, white goes first, then we play." A white pawn moved first, then he yelled. "Pawn to A-5!" The pawn moved forward, and the rest of the game went through until Ron's turn was next. "It's my turn, guys. I have to sacrifice myself for you to get through the door."

"No!" yelled Hermione. "There has to be another way!" Hallie looked at Hermione and scowled. "Alright, but be careful, Ron." Ron nodded and told his knight to move to H-3, which would let Harry checkmate the king, which happened. After Ron's knight blew up and he flew, Harry and Hallie ran through the door leading to the final test. A test that would either save Hogwarts, or doom the Wizarding community forever.


	12. Voldemort

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone & The Parent Trap

Chapter 12: Lord Voldemort

Harry realized after walking through the door that it was the room that held the Mirror of Erised. Hallie looked around and spotted someone in front of the mirror and pointed it out. It was Professor Qurriell. "It was you all along?" said Harry pointing at Quirrell. "I thought Snape...he tried to kill me!"

"No, boy," said Quirrell. He was no longer stuttering. "I tried to kill you! Who would have suspected p-poor, s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" Hallie growled. "If Snape wasn't trying to cast his stupid countercurse, I would've succeeded." He turned to Hallie and smiled. "Well, Potter, I see you brought your better half! How sweet. Now, back to business. I see the Stone, but how do I get it?"

"You're not going to get it, you two-timing snake!" yelled Hallie furiously. "Not if Harry and I have to say anything about it!" She jumped and gasped as a snake-like voice said to use Harry. "Wait, what?"

"Come here, Potter!" yelled Quirrell. Harry obediently stepped forward. "What do you see?" Harry saw his parents and then he saw himself pulling the Stone from his pocket. "Tell me, what do you see?" he demanded.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," said Harry inventing wildly. Hallie sighed in relief at his decision. "I won the House Cup!" The disembodied voice told Quirrell that he was lying and to let it speak to him.

"Master, you're not strong enough!" said Quirrell nervously. The voice said he was strong enough for one thing and Quirrell started unwrapping his turban to show another face on the back of his head. Hallie almost puked from seeing this, and felt worse when it spoke.

"Harry Potter!" it said. "Do you see what I have become? A mere parasite sharing a body with a mediocre wizard."

"Voldemort?" Harry and Hallie asked at the same time. Voldemort laughed. "What in the world is going on here?" asked Hallie nervously.

"Ah, I see that you found someone to love, Harry," said Voldemort. "Yes, this is what I have to do now, but that can all change. Would you like to see your parents again, Harry? Together we can do extraordinary things! There is no good and evil, there is only power."

"Liar!" Harry yelled. Hallie ran forward in anger and tried to fight him, but Voldemort was too fast. Quirrell turned around and touched her. She shrieked as his hand touched her wrist and she fell to the ground. "No! You'll pay for this!" Voldemort laughed again and ordered Quirrell to kill him. Quirrell ran forward and held Harry's throat, but Harry touched his hand.

At his touch, Quirrell shrieked and his hand turned to dust. Harry, who noticed this, grabbed his face and the rest of Quirrell's body turned to dust instantly. "Hallie!" he yelled as Quirrell's robes dropped to the floor. He ran over to her and felt for a pulse. "Oh, thank God you're not dead!" She opened her eyes, which widened in fear and Harry turned around to see a cloud of dust fly through him and he passed out beside her.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing early the next morning. His cuts and scrapes were bandaged up and his head was pounding. On his left was Hallie who was still knocked out. He noticed that she was breathing normally with a large bandage on her wrist. Professor Dumbledore came in smiling. "Sir, it was Voldemort. He was sharing a body with Quirrell and he attacked Hallie!" Dumbledore nodded and sat down. "How are Ron and Hermione?"

"They're both fine," said Dumbledore. "As for your wife, she has a mark that cannot be repaired by any magical means." Harry looked at him questioningly. "It seems that when she tried to fend off Lord Voldemort, he touched her wrist and gave her a mark similar to your scar in the shape of a moon. It has the same capabilities of yours, but not as much."

"Will she feel pain when he's nearby like I do?" asked Harry. Dumbledore didn't say anything. "What am I going to tell Annie? Oh, God, what am I going to tell her parents?"

"The truth," said Dumbledore. "They will need to hear the truth. Instead of you telling them right away, I will write to them saying that Hallie has been injured while helping you fight Voldemort and that she has a scar on her wrist. The rest you can explain when you get home." Harry nodded and asked about the Sorcerer's Stone. "I had a chat with dear Nicholas Flamel, and he decided that the Stone should be destroyed. Yes, in time, he will die." He looked at some of the sweets on Harry's bedside table and went for the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "I lost my liking to them since I found a vomit flavored one in my youth." He took out a bean and ate it. "Alas! Earwax!"

Harry and Halli walked to the common room hand-in-hand. Once inside, they found Ron and Hermione near the dormitories. "Ron, how are you feeling?" Ron said he was fine. "Hermione, what about you?" Hermione said she was alright and they went down to the Great Hall for the end-of-term feast.

"Silence!" said Dumbledore standing up. The whole Hall fell silent and waited for him to speak. "The House Points are as follows. Slytherin is in first place with three hundred and fifty-two points. In second place is Ravenclaw with three hundred and twelve points. Hufflepuff is in third with two hundred and seventy points and Gryffindor is fourth with two hundred and fifty points!" he said. The whole hall erupted in applause. "Before we congratulate Slytherin, we have some last moment points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger for being smart and calm in a situation, I award you ten points! To Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess in a thousand years, ten points." Hermione blushed and Ron smiled. "To Hallie Potter, for standing up to a foe while a loved one was in danger, twenty points.

"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. I award Neville Longbottom sixty points, and to Harry Potter who has now shown a great amount of love and generosity, I award you fourty points!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table applauded. "I believe a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore clapped his hands once and the green banners disappeared to be replaced by red ones. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

Harry hoisted Hallie and Annie's trunks onto the Hogwarts Express's carriage and watched Hagrid carefully. He told Hallie and the others to wait for a moment and he ran up to Hagrid. "I wanted to say thank you for all that you did for me before school started. If you didn't take me to get Hallie and Annie, I wouldn't be married to her now."

"Well, yer welcome," said Hagrid. "Oh, I've got a present for yeh. I know it's not yer birthday, but I think yeh'll like it." He handed Harry a photo album, and Harry looked inside it. There was a photograph of Hallie, Annie and himself at the camp in Maine, and then there was their wedding photo. After that was a picture of his parents, Lily and James Potter with Harry as a baby waving at the camera." I took a couple pictures at the camp, and when yeh got married. The last one was from a long time ago." Harry hugged him and went to the train and hopped on. "I hope yeh have fun at yer new place, Harry!"

"Thanks, Hagrid!" yelled Harry. Hallie nestled into Harry's chest, her wrist covered by her sweatshirt. "Hal, I think I'm going to like your place. Sure, it'll be far away, but I'm sure we can manage."

"Yep, and we have our anual camping trip Dad and I do every year. This time it'll be with you, Mom, Dad, and Annie." she said. "I know I've never said it enough, but I love you, and I mean it."

"Well, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you," said Harry rubbing her wrist. "To answer your question, Hermione, no, I'm not going home. Not really." The train headed toward King's Cross Station in London, and Harry met up with his new family, the Parkers.

"Well, Ron, Hermione," said Elizabeth happily, "I hope you two have a good summer. I'll be sure to right to your mum, Ron, and maybe we can stop by before school." Ron nodded and gave her a hug. "Hermione, you're always welcome to call our telephone, so here's our number." Hermione took the slip of paper and slipped it into her pocket.

Ron and Hermione were about to go their separate ways when they heard a deafening, "WHAT?" from Nick Parker as they entered the taxicab. "YOU HAVE A CURSED SCAR ON YOUR WRIST? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"I don't think he's too happy with the news, Hermione," said Ron as he walked toward his family. Hermione smiled and shook her head, giving a small giggle in the process. "Well, if Harry doesn't write, we'll know Mr. Parker killed him."

All in all, not a bad turn out for Harry's first year, don't you think? Well, be sure to check out the sequel in the _Harry Potter and the Parent Trap saga, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets: More to Come._ Only on !


End file.
